


light as a feather

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Laughter During Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: At first, Allison thinks the sound is a soft moan.





	light as a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> this was written for the prompt "Allison/Kira - stomach kiss." I also combined it with the prompt "laughing during sex" from [this](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/post/170288406393/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during) list, which I am slowly making my way through.

At first, Allison thinks the sound is a soft moan. 

She first hears it as she’s dotting the strip of warm space between Kira’s breasts with firm, lingering kisses. When she moves her mouth a little to the side and presses her lips to the soft curve of Kira’s breast, Kira’s ribs heave in an inhale, and a quiet sound spills from her mouth. When Allison glances up through the inky lines of her own eyelashes and wayward strands of her hair, she can see a splash of color pinking Kira’s cheeks, can see the orange spark from her kitsune flickering deep in her eyes. 

Allison grins to herself and starts sliding further down both the bed and Kira's body, one inch at a time. 

She hears the sound again when she’s skirting her fingers along the bottom edge of Kira’s rib cage and once more when she begins to trace the outline of Kira’s hipbone with her tongue and teeth. But it’s only when she presses her mouth to the lower part of Kira’s stomach, the taut piece of skin between the waistband of her jeans and her belly button, that she realizes what the sound _actually_ is. 

It’s not a moan or gasp. Rather, it’s the sound of someone trying very hard to hold in a giggle. 

“Kira?” Allison asks, sitting up on her knees and sliding her hands up Kira’s thighs to rest on the slight curve of her waist. “Are you okay?” Kira’s face goes an astonishingly pretty shade of pink as she sags back against the mattress, eyes carefully averted up towards the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry,” she groans, fingers twisting into the sheets nervously. “I didn’t want you to stop what you were doing, because it felt amazing, but your hair is _really_ tickling me today." Her fingers let go of the sheets, and she raises her hands, presumably to plaster them to her face, but Allison gently catches her wrists halfway there. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, pressing a soft kiss to Kira’s knuckles. There’s a purple elastic looped around one of Kira’s wrists, and Allison hooks her fingers underneath it, winces slightly when she sees the deep groove it’s worn into Kira’s skin. “Can I borrow this?” 

Kira nods enthusiastically, and Allison slides the elastic from her wrist and uses it to pull her hair back into a tight bun. She ends up with a few wispy pieces of hair floating freely around her hairline, but all of the longer strands end up securely tucked away. 

“How do I look?” she jokes, turning her head to the side and exaggeratedly fluttering her eyelashes. 

“Beautiful,” Kira answers. Even though she giggles after the word is out, Allison knows that she means it utterly and truly, and warmth floods her own cheeks as she lowers herself back down and stretches her legs out. 

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” she murmurs in return, pressing a lingering kiss to Kira’s stomach. “Now where were we?” 

The next time Kira makes a soft sound, there's no doubt in Allison's mind that it's a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
